


In Which Watson Made A Mistake

by DarkOmen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sherlock, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, John is sorry, Johnlock - Freeform, Just enjoy, M/M, Married John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Might be OOC, Missing Sherlock, Post-Reichenbach, Self-Esteem Issues, Sherlock is a Mess, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOmen/pseuds/DarkOmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea I found off Tumblr. John and Sherlock are in a fight and John calls Sherlock a freak. Sherlock reacts. This is, essentially, a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Watson Made A Mistake

He didn't quite remember what the fight was about; not anymore at least. They had been bickering and Sherlock kept giving one word answers to John's questions about why he had done what he had done and the cabbie kept looking back at the two men, obviously worried about the argument. When they had arrived at 221b, Sherlock had practically leapt from the cab with John hot on his heels. The door was slammed open, spooking Mrs. Hudson and causing her to disappear into the kitchen. "Sherlock! Answer me, damn it!" 

"What do you want me to say, John? Do you want me to say sorry? I'm not. It was a necessary action."

"I don't want an apology! I want an explanation for why you ran after 3 armed men by yourself!" John had yelled, slamming his fist into the table, the argument having continued up the stairs and into b the kitchen, where Sherlock was making tea. 

"I had the upper hand, John. The men were disoriented and obviously confused by the layout of the city. They were already running towards Lestrade anyways. Do you want 2 sugars in your tea?"

"You don't just run after armed men!" John shouted. 

"I don't understand why you're so upset. I'm perfectly fine and very alive, as you can see." Sherlock had said dryly, his wedding ring flashing as he filled a cup. 

Finally having enough, John just spoke without thinking. "Why do you have to be such a FREAK? Why can't you just act like normal human being for once!" Sherlock had stiffened at that and set the teapot down carefully. He turned around and John watched as pain flitted across those eyes before they hardened and John watched as every wall he had so carefully broke down, rebuilt itself. John immediately tried to take back his words, sputtering, but Sherlock held an elegant hand up.

"I'm glad to know how you really feel about me, John. I'll just get out of your hair then." He said coldly, going back to the door and pulling his coat back on. John just stood there, frozen, as he watched his husband leave. It took him at least five minutes to recover and then he was scrambling down the hall to see Mrs. Hudson glaring up the stairs at him but he didn't give her the time to start talking as he was already out of the door.

~~~~~

It had been almost the fourth day of searching when John had gone home. He had looked all over London and, after much urging from Lestrade, had gone home to shower. Walking into the flat, he saw Sherlock exiting their room with a bag and several boxes. Sherlock had froze before John leapt into action and grabbed Sherlock into a tight hug. "I was so worried Sherlock. I'm so sorry." He babbled away in the brunette's ear. Sherlock had carefully detached himself from the his husband and frowned. Before Sherlock could speak, the blonde launched into a long speech about how much he loved Sherlock and how he was so sorry that he had said that; how it had been in the heat of the moment and meant nothing. He kept babbling until Sherlock hushed him. 

"You were the only person who never called me a freak, John. Now you have and you think an apology will fix this? No John, I'm not that easy. I love you very much, but you know how that hurts me and I don't believe a sorry is appropriate." He said, somewhat stiffly. John had felt the familiar prick of tears building and then the heat and wetness as they spilled over onto his cheeks. 

"Please let me try again Sherlock! You had me so scared and I don't what I'd do if you left me because of something I did." John pleaded, voice small. 

Sherlock analyzed John down to his very toes and found nothing that could even hint at hostility or lies and, with that, he slowly nodded his agreement. John gave a surprised sob and threw himself back into the detectives arms. Sherlock wrapped his arms around the shorter man with a small frown as his blogger sobbed his little heart out. 

"I'll never hurt you like that again, I swear to you." John promised when he finally stopped crying. Sherlock hummed in acknowledgement but made no other move to make his understanding clear. John felt his heart squeeze painfully and he wrapped his arms tighter around his waist, half for the happiness of having his love with him again and half for support. He felt a little drowsy from all the crying and running around. He hadn't eaten in 3 days and it was starting to show so when John collapsed, he wasn't surprised. 

~~~~

John woke up back in his bed with Sherlock no where to be found. For a minute, He thought it a dream but then Sherlock came into the room with a tray of food. "Lestrade told me you didn't eat for 3 days. That was incredibly stupid of you, John."

"To busy looking for you to care about eating." John answered sleepily.

Sherlock shook his head and put the tray down on his lap, settling beside him and kissing his forehead lightly. "Eat and all will be forgiven." He said with a worried frown before John offered a beaming grin and dug into the food. And all was right in the world.


End file.
